Hope
by Alia1
Summary: harry trys to ask cho out, AGAIN, will he suceed or will he be dumped in the sewar of rejection??


Hello dearies, it looks like its time for another fic, no? riiight, 'nyways this is a little harry potter fic, bout harry and cho, and since I have nothing else to say to u im gonna let u go read the fic now, ki?? Ki. Bu bye!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry, Draco or Cho. They are JKR's. so there. U cant sue me!!  
  
PS- oh yeah, don't think that I open the other window just cause I wrote this from a guys POV, it just makes it easier..ki?? now off ya go!! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope  
  
He could hear him behind him, crunching through the snow. He always followed him. It was so annoying, he hated him so much, and all him friends. It didn't matter to him that he didn't have a reason to hate them, he just did. Now he was laughing at him with his friends. He gritted his teeth, and kept walking. But he didn't really care. They could ridicule him all they wanted, he had an ace up his sleeve. He had something to look forward to, something to erase all his teasing, all of the pain ever. Cho. He sighed just thinking about her. Her angelic face, her wonderful body and that smile she had that made him week in the knees, oh god, everything about her was beautiful.  
  
Harry was suddenly jerked back to reality as a snowball hit him in the back of the neck. Spinning around, he scanned the area for the direction from which it had come from. He sighed as he saw Malfoy picking up another snowball to throw. He could have guessed. Who else? He flinched as another cold, wet ball of snow hit him in the face. Malfoy cracked up, and fell on the ground laughing.  
  
"Very funny, Malfoy." he said, practically spitting his name. "Leave me alone. Its annoying." He turned around and started walking towards the building. He stopped again as yet another snowball hit him. He stooped to make his own to throw at him, when he realized that was what he wanted. No. He would not stoop to his level, not do anything that he wanted. He stood back up, and took another hit. He started walking, trying to ignore the onslaught of snowballs that came at him as his friends started to join in.  
  
I just need to make it to that building he thought to himself just that far, then there shell be, in the library, as always. I'll see her and forget all this, if I can just get there...  
  
Harry slowly walked up the steps to the library, thankful that Malfoy hadn't followed him in here. He wanted to get a little alone time with Cho this morning, and he wasn't going to screw it up. He shook off the snow as he walked through the doors. He stopped as he saw her. Standing there with all her friends. As she tossed her hair and smiled, Harry sank into a chair, grinning. She looked his way, and smiled at him. He was so happy, that he barely noticed that she was walking over to talk to her.  
  
He soared. Here she comes. He thought, I can't blow this, nothing could go wrong. Or so he thought.  
  
At that moment, Malfoy walked into the library and seeing him with his goofy grin, and Cho looking at him, he cracked up. Distracted, Cho stopped walking and looked at him. Then, disgusted, she walked away, forgetting what she was doing.  
  
Harry just sat there, staring at where Cho had been. He was dumbstruck. Cho was actually going to come over and talk to him, to him, and Malfoy had blown it. He didn't move, not even when Cho left. He only moved when the bell rang for him to go to class.  
  
Later that night in the common room, Harry sat at a table, writing a paper. But he wasn't paying attention to it. He stopped writing and leaned back in the chair. He was thinking about how Cho was going to talk to him. How she noticed him. How beautiful life had looked at that moment. How wonderful...  
  
He was suddenly aware that he was writing, and looked at the parchment to see what. Her name. He had been writing her name.  
  
Over, and over, and over, and over. It was time. (is that a dramatic moment?? hmmm...could be..)  
  
Nervously, he sat at a computer in the library the next morning. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew what he wanted to happen. He just didn't know if he had the guts to do it. 'Hi Cho, nice weather were having, isn't it?' No that wont work.. 'I was just thinking how beautiful you are..' no not that either.. he thought to himself, running over ideas, things he could say. He could do this, he knew it. She just had to understand. She would, this would be the happiest day of his life, he could feel it. Then she walked in. All of his confidence drained out of him. But he recovered, and shaking, he got out of his seat to go and talk to him. Thousands of things ran through his mind, he almost chickened out, but he pushed on. Now he was here, there she was, it was now or never. Never he thought, and turned to walk away, but her voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Um, Harry? Did you want to talk to me?" she asked in him perfect voice.  
  
"Y-y-yes." he stammered. This was it, all he had to do was ask her now.  
  
"So??"  
  
"D-do y-y-you w-w-w.." he mumbled, shaking.  
  
"Excuse me? I didn't catch that.."  
  
"Doyouwannagooutwithme?" he blurted. (sorry y'all…what else was I supposed to write there?? Ill change it if any1 flames me for it…promise!!!)  
  
"What was that?" she asked him. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He needed to do this.  
  
"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked, more slowly.  
  
"Harry, I really like you..." she started. Harry's world was suddenly bright and beautiful, everything was right. He was practically floated. She was going to say yes, and they would live happily ever after.  
  
"...And you are really sweet..." now he was soaring, high above the clouds. Not even the birds could fly like this. "But I don't think it would work." She ended.  
  
Harry came violently plummeting down to the earth. All his dreams were shattered. He just stood there as she smiled and patted him on the back and walked away. Couldn't work?? No, she hadn't said that. She couldn't have. They were supposed to be happy together. She was supposed to say yes. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't believe it. Harry slowly sank to his knees and started to cry. 


End file.
